


Your Lucky Day

by jjbagoth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I have a history essay to write, Reader-Insert, also the reader will be a girl but not necessarily a cis girl, but it is FINE, hi, hopefully this will be some good content, im tired and did this impulsively. please enjoy., sorry if there are any grammar mistakes ! let me know if there are please and thank u, um anyway on to the real tags, widowmaker is hard to write because u know she has that whole no emotions thing going on i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbagoth/pseuds/jjbagoth
Summary: Widowmaker has some nice legs





	

     You felt goosebumps rising on your skin, standing stiff in the cold, quiet night. You could only hear your shaky breathing, and your heart beating.

     And footsteps.

     And a chuckle.

     It was a quiet, almost _pretty_ sounding laugh, and yet so  _dangerous_ at the same time.

     Cold fingers brushed along the back of your neck before moving to the side and running down towards your shoulder. You felt a presence behind you, so close to you. You couldn’t move. You didn’t want to. What you really wanted was right behind you.

     “You aren’t running from me,” whispered Amélie Lacroix. Widowmaker. The woman you couldn’t take your eyes off of. The assassin you fantasized about. You were ashamed, but you couldn’t help yourself. Her lips were so close to your ear, so close to brushing against your neck, “I wonder why that is. Could you please tell me? Are you not afraid of me?”

     You gulped before opening your mouth to speak, but before you could get anything out a hand covered your mouth, and Widowmaker quickly stepped around you so she stand in front of you. “I’ve changed my mind-be quiet,” she paused, firmly placing a hand on your lower back, “for now, at least.”

     She _almost_ smirked. You saw it.

     She removed her hand from your mouth and dragged up the hand on your back, both gripping your arms as she pushed you against a wall, making sure to press her chest right up against yours. Making sure to get as close as possible.

     “I know why you aren't running. I see the way you look at me. Don’t try to act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You’re an absolute _fool_ if you think I’ve never noticed.” Despite the freezing atmosphere, and the cold, bare skin of Widowmaker’s chest pressing against you, her breath felt hot against your skin. “Do tell me,” She continued, slowly lifting her head to look into your wide eyes, “just what is your favorite part about me? What do you… _focus on_ the most when you stare at me? What is it that’s so intriguing about my appearance?”

     She tapped under your chin with her finger, stepping back just enough to give you a better view. She shifted her weight to her right leg, bringing her shoulders back and running a hand along the end of her ponytail to drape it over her shoulder. She tilted her head to the side to expose even more of her neck, and looked you up and down through half-lidded eyes.

     She knew exactly what she was doing. She was putting on a little show to get you riled up- and boy was it working.

     You bit hard on your lip, squirming where you stood with your back still pressed against the wall. Your mind was racing- she was gorgeous. You had no idea how someone so attractive could exist. Your eyes scanned her body. You avoided her eyes as much as you could; as pretty as they were, you were far too flustered for any eye contact. You had to answer her question. She was waiting for an answer!

     “ _Shoot, I can’t keep her waiting!_ " you thought to yourself, " _God, what do I even say to her? How will I answer that? She’s so hot, she’s so hot, why is she so hot, I can’t narrow it down. Even if I do, I couldn’t TELL her- wait, her legs, oh GOD her legs. I’d kill to have them tangled with mine or wrapped around my neck, or-_ “

     “UM,“ you nearly yelled in a desperate attempt to clear your mind of such things in a time like this, ”uh-I-sorry, um,” you wanted to scream-this was humiliating. You had never been more embarrassed in your life, “the part of you I… _focus on_ …the most is…” You gulped, looking at the floor as Widowmaker remained silent. “It’s your legs.”

     You said it. You really said it. You couldn’t believe yourself.

     And to make things worse, you didn’t stop there.

     “I… I constantly think about touching you, uh, specifically your thighs, and um, I kind of want them on me,” you stopped abruptly after that, whispering an apology, clasping a hand over your mouth to shut yourself up.

     The assassin stepped towards you again, one hand snaking around your waist and the other grabbing your wrist, she pulled you to the ground and pinned you there. She placed a hand on your heaving chest to keep you still, and climbed over you so that her legs were on either side of your hips. She took your hands in her own, placing them on her waist and gently guided them down to the tops of her thighs. She leaned over once your hands were where she wanted them, brushing the hair out of your face and planting her lips on your jaw.

     “ _Today must be your lucky day_.”


End file.
